TMNT Questions And (Possibly) Dares
by MinTheTMNTLover
Summary: Please ask the gang questions but keep it T please? Anyway! We'd all L.O.V.E to see Apriltello in action... *IS Hit On The Head By Raph* Hey! Anyway, ask away!
1. Chapter 1

**Min: I know theres loads of these floating around but my friend, Quaser, don't have the guts to do one. So I made my own account and made this! Usually I'd be asking WITH her but I wanna do one! YAY ME!**

Min: Hi!

Raph: Why are we here?

Min: Because, grouchy, the AWESOME peeps out there on the wide web wanna ask you guys some questions!

Mikey: HI AWESOME PEOPLE OUT THERE!  
>Raph: Shut it shell-head. *Smacks Mikey on the head*<p>

Mikey: Hey!

Min: Shut it guys.

Donnie: *Head appears around lab door* What's going on out here?

Min: We're going to answer some questions from your fans!

Donnie: Okay. *Disappears again*

Leo: Why was Mikey shouting.

Mikey: WE GET ANSWER SOME FREAKING QUESTIONS!

Leo: *Flinches from noise* Calm down Mikey!

Mikey: But-

Min: ASK HIM A QUESTION BEFORE HE EXPLODES!


	2. Chapter 2

Min: We got questions!

Mikey: YUS!

Quaser: HEY! Min, I just didn't want to. You suck. Anyway, time for my questions!

Min: Hey! I do not suck!

Raph: *Scoffs* You sound like Casey.

Min: Shut it shell head.

Quasar: Leo! Hey hot-stuff, wanna go get pizza? *blows Kiss at Leo*

Leo: Uh, okay?

Min: Sorry Leo… She's a bit loopy.

Mikey: LEO'S GOT A GIRLLLLL-FRIEND!

Leo: *Blushes* I do not!

(Next Question Loading...)

Quasar: Minnie, what are you scared of lil sis? *smirks*

Min: Enough with the Minnie!

Mikey: Yeah! Minnie… Whaddare you scared of?

Min: Nothing!

Donnie: Really? *Raises mask ridge*

Min: N-No!

Leo: What happened to the 'I shall answer every question truthfully' rule you made us swear to before we started?

Min: fine. *Very tiny voice* I'm scared of clowns.

Raph: *Scoffs* HA! The great and fearless Min is scared of clowns!

Min: Shuddup Roach-Boy.

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Donnie, I shall fitful my sisters request and dare you to kiss April! *Evil Smirk*

Donnie: Wh-No! Only if April wants too I mean...

Min: KISS HER ALREADY! *Shoves Donnie At April*

April: Min I- *Has Donnie fall onto her* Arg! *Lips touch momentarily*

Donnie: *Faints*

Min: *Rubs hands together* Job Done.

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Raph, *Draws Scythe* Bring it Softie! *attacks*

Raph: I can beat a girl. Quaser, If your as terrible as your sister you don't have a chance...

Min: Hey! I'm not that hopeless! GO SIS!

Quaser: *WINS* HA! That was easy peasy!

Raph: I Lost. TO A GIRL!

Min: Oh, what has the world come to? SUCK IT RAPH!

Raph: Why you little.. *Attacks Min*

Due to me peeving off Raph the softie, we'll have to cut this one short, HAVE A NICE DAY!

Quaser: Mike-ster! What would you do if video-games hadn't been invented? I'd die.

Mikey: DUDE! I wouldn't be able to live in the first place! I don't know what I'd do without them?!

Donnie: You'd live not knowing what video -games are.

Min: SHUDDUP DONNIE! *Pulls X-Box towards her*

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Shredder! I dyed your armor pink!

Shredder: *Looks down at armor* YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT IMPUDENT TEEN! *Charges Quaser*

Min: *Snaps Pic* Sweet, Sweet Revenge...

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Splinter, may you teach me more kata with my scythe?

Splinter: I shall try my child, but I do not know much of the scythe

(Back in the main part of the Lair)

Quaser: Thats me! Bye Leo The Irresistible. *Blows kiss then dissapears*

Min: QUASER!

Mikey: Leo's got a GIRRRRRRL FRIEND!

(Next Questions Loading...)

Dark: *waves* Hey Min!

Min: *Waves Back* Hey Dark!

Wolf: *face palms* You just can't resist, can you...

Dark: Nope! Now let's get this party started! Mikey, who would WIN in a firefight? Ice-cream Kitty or Cottage Cheese Demon?

Mikey: ICE CREAM KITTY! He'd fight the fire, and make things yummy!

Min: True that is.

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: Is Quaser gonna show up at all? I really want to challenge her to a duel.

Min: I'll try get her next chapter for you! Even If I have to drag her in here...

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: Oi! Donatello! Hast thou read thee Legends of thy King Arthur?

Wolf: I think that translates into 'have you been keeping up with the Middle Ages?'...but that doesn't really make sense...lemme look...*pulls out book labeled 'English to Larping Geek dictionary'*

Dark: *glares at Wolf* Let me see that. *snatches book and flips through several pages* This is all wrong! Where did this guy get his information!?

Wolf: *grabs book back* Fine! We'll move on until you get me a 'proper' translator!

Donnie: Actully I have. I find the part about...

Min And Mikey: IT BURNS! SCIENCE BURNS!

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: Very well then. Leo, have you ever dreamed about Karai?

Leo: Well, Uh, yes?

Mikey: LEO'S GOT TWO GIRLFRIENDS!

Min: YEAH!

Leo: I like her as a S-I-S-T-E-R! Nothing else!

Min: Sure ya do...

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: Well that's an awkward question. *chuckles* My turn. Casey, do you FLIRT WITH any other girls, or just April?

Dark: It's obviously not Irma. They hate each other.

Wolf: Yeah. But it turns out Irma was a Kraang anyways...

Casey: Nope! Red's the only one for me!

Donnie: Whats all those other pictures of girls on your phone then?

Casey: Um, There, Uh, FRIENDS! Yeah, friends!

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: *laughs* Maybe that's what you turtles should do! Infiltrate Shredder's lair by joining him!

Wolf: *raises eyebrow* I will never understand your thought process...

Everyone: NO!

Min: I ain't joining him even if its the last thing I do. And if they try, even for infiltration purposes, I shake them till they're shells fall off!

Everyone: *Staring*

Donnie: Min, you said something long!

Min: AHH!

Min: Tha'ts all the Questions this time! Ask Away!


	3. Chapter 3

Min: More Questions! YAY!

Breana : Mikey: What would you call that evil scientist dude instead of The Rat King?

Mikey: Dude! He was so creepy!

Min: I know!

Mikey: Uh, I'd totally go with freak-zoid!

Raph: Thats your name for everything!

Mikey: No...

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Leo, Do you still regret your act of mercy?

Leo: No. I don't because mercy isn't a weakness!

Raph: Yes it is!

Master Splinter: No Raphael it isn't. Mercy is an act of stregnth.

Leo: *Grins* See?

Raph: Grrrr.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Raph, Why are you afraid of cockroachs?

Raph: Why would I answer this?

Min: The rule...

Raph: Fine. They're creepy, they eat you food and they climb in your mouth at night!

Min: And Mikey: Hee Hee Hee!

Raph: Shuddup shell brains!

Min: Yeah, Raph, about the night thing... ...Mikey.

(FLASHBACK)

Okay, So Raph had beaten up Mikey agian for like, eating the last bit of pizza or something, so Mikey and me snuck into his room at night and, well, stuck one in his mouth!

We ran out the room and into the hall. A few seconds Raphie here, started screaming his head off like a little girlie!

(FLASHBACK END)

Mikey: HA HA HA HA!

Raph: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Mikey: Eek

Due to Rpahie getting angry, seriously, he needs to take a chill pill, we have to cut this one a little short! HAVE A NICE DAY!

Breana: Donnie, What is your deepest darkest secret?

Donnie: *Eyes go wide*

Min: You did NOT just ask that!

Mikey: She did!

Donnie: Do I have to answer this one?

Min: The rule...

Donie: Not even cleaning duty for life could scare me enough.

Min: It must be really dark then... AND YOU HAVE TO CLEAN MIKEY'S ROOM!

Donnie: No! I give! *Leans in to readers* I have read, and enjoyed every Apriltello M-Rated fan fic on here... and I created a virtuel April app... Don't tell the others...

Min: Ooo! So sending this to April! *Is seen texting on phone*

Donnie* NOOOOOOO! *Dives at Min's phone*

Min: *Presses send button* Sent. *Is tackled by Donnie* GEROFF!

Donnie: *Breaks down in tears* Whhhy?

April: Hey guys! *Phone buzzes* Wait a sec.

Min: *Grins Manicly*

After The Video... ...Have fun Donnie...

April: *Is seen slapping Donnie* YOU STALKER, OBSESSED TURTLE!

Due to an Angry April, a tearfull Donnie and A Smashed Laptop we'll have to cut this one short! Have a Nice Day!

Breana: Shredder: *Throws pineapples at him* Boo you suck leave Master Splitter and the guys alone Tin Can!

Min: My turn! *Chucks pineapples at Shredder*

Shredder: YOU WILL NOT LIVE ANOTHER SECOND! *Charges Min*

Min: *Squeels like a girl* AHHH!

Due to me getting attacked by Shredder... Maybe I am that terrible at fighting... We'll have to cut this one short... Have a nice day!

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- I dare you to kiss April

Donnie: AGAIN? I don't think she's exactlly in the mood to be kissed...

April: You got that right! *Kisses Don's cheek*

Donnie: *Faints*

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Leo- why do you think Karai is different *sly grin*

Leo: No reason!

Mikey: CAUSE SHE'S YOU GIRLLLLLLFRIEND!

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Raph- why are you so scared of roaches

Raph: I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- your so adorable, what's it like being a ninja?

Mikey: ITS AWESOME!

Min: Duh!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: *A beautiful skinny teenage girl wearing a cat woman outfit walks in.*

To Everyone: Meow.

Casey: Woof Woof! *Is Slapped by Min* Ow!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Raphael: Hey hot stuff How did you get that lightning bolt chip?

Raph: Same day we met that terror. *Points to Min*

Min: HEY! I gave it to him. He touched my hair.

Leo: Do-not let her punch you! Or shoot you with her cannons for that fact...

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Leo: Leo has a crush! Who do you like best Karai or Quaser?

Leo: *Blushes* Uh, Im going to say neither. Because their both really nice, cute girls and either one could be reading this?

Donnie: Smart move.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Casey:( Kisses him on the lips.) Hey handsome! How did you get that gap? BTW it makes you look awesome!

Min and Raph: *Eyes widen*

Min: HOW THE SHELL DID HE GET A DATE BEFORE ME?!

Casey: See! Someone thinks I look hot! Actully Cat Girl, I got it playing hockey. And I already am so yeah...

Min: The lies that spill out of his mouth...

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Donnie: KISS APRIL ALREADY!

Donnie: How ever much I'd like too, she doesn't exactly *Wipes tears away* like me at the moment.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Mikey: What is your favorite video GAME? And if you could have super powers what'll it be?

Mikey: I WOULD FLLLLLLLY! And I LOVE Mario Games!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Everyone:Well dearies I have to go. *Disappears while blowing a kiss.*

Casey: NO! COME BACK! YOUR THE ONLY PERSON WHO LIKES ME!

Min: *Sniggers*

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana and Brian: Hey everybody

Everyone: Hi!

Breana and Brian: (looks at the turtles) Guys we'll your biggest fans we see every episode of you guys fighting Khangg, Fishface, Bradford, Baxter Stockman, Mutants, Shredder, Karai, and you guys are just awesome you guys are epic we were just wanding but can we have your autograph please?

Leo: Sure! *Hands out auto Graphs*

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Leo, What were you thinking when April try to bite you?

Brian: (smirks) I bet he was thinking April what the floop girl why are you trying to bite me

Breana: (sweat drops) I don't think Leo was thinking that Brian

Leo: Well, I was thinking along those lines but my main concern was helping her.

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Well I would if someone trys to bite me now it's my turn Raph, Why you gotta be so naughty?

Breana: (laughs) Dude oh no you didn't

Brian: I just did Bre (chuckles)

Raph: *smirks* Cause I like it.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Anyway Donnie, Do you love doing what you do?

Donnie: Who wouldn't?!

Min: Me.

Donnie: *Facepalm*

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Mikey, What's your favorite thing to do?

Mikey: PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND EAT PIZZA!

Raph: Duh.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: April, you remind me of Nya form Ninjago Masters of Spinjustiz because she has two boys who are in love with her and keep fighting over her.

Brian: (grins) Hey Bre wouldn't Casey be Cole while Donnie be Jay?

Breana: Yes

April: Yeah, she seems pretty cool!

Min: You watch that! I'm not the only one! *Hugs April*

April: Geroff!

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Casey, Why do you keep FLIRTING WITH April ? Are you trying to get Donnie jealous

Casey: Yes and no, Red is pretty hot.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana and Brian: Well that's are the questions were asking bye everybody (throws down smokebomb and disappears)

Min: *Coughs* Why smoke bombs Don? Why?

Miey: CUS THEIR AWESOME!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Casey:*kicks him in the shin and throw tomatoes at him*That was for FLIRTING me yesterday!

Guest: Casey: Ow! *Rubs Shin* I H-A-T-E tomatoes!

Min: See! He does flirt with other girls! *Kicks Casey* Thats for flirting with me the day before!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Mikey:Do you perfer icecream kitty or pizza?

Icecream kitty all the way son!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Casey:Why do you sound like a monkey when you laugh?

Casey: I do not!

Min: Sure ya don't.

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Raph:Why are you scared of crokroaches a lot?

Raph: THIS AGAIN!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Leo:Why do you like space heroes alot?

Leo: I like the tips from Captian Ryan.

Raph: HE DOESN'T EXIST!

(Next Question Loading...)

Donnie:Why do you act shy around april?

Donnie: Well, she's a cute girl, who wouldn't?

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana And Brian: Ladies first

Breana: Why thank you kind sir anyway Leo, Do you want to build a snowman?

Brian: You just had to made a Frozen reference did you

Breana: (smiles) Sorry can't resist

MIn: *Sings* Come On Lets Go And Play!

Leo: That was for me.

Min: Well I don't get any do I?

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Raph, Why do you think Space Heros are stupid?

Breana: Bro I bet he might said Space heros are stupid because Leo keeps trying to be like Caption Ryan often quoting him and calling us The Mighty Mutants and the Turtles Of Justice and I think its lame

Brian: (laughs) Good one little sis

Breana:(glares at him) Hey just because I was born 10 minutes after you doesn't make me you little sister

Brian: (smirks) Sure keep telling yourself that little sis

Raph: The show is for KIDS. Not teens! Leo acts like a little kid after watching it so what would I be like?

Min: I know how you feel Breana, Quaser keeps calling be little sister.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Hmph Donnie, Why did you build Metalhead?

Donnie: Because, I wanted to make somthing that could help April with her everyday life! And to make sure she was safe. And AI's are awesome.

Min: *Raises Eyebrow* And not so you can spy on her?

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Mikey, Does it rule be the youngest slibing?

Mikey: SHELL YEAH!

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: (rubs hands together) Sweet I got last question Shredder, *sticks middle fingers at him*

Breana: What time is it? Hmm what time is it? *Hmm what does that 50 more times*

You suck A*sh*le you can kiss my a*s B*tch

Shredder: *is now pis*ed and chases after me*

Breana: Brian help!

Brian: *Gets pissed* Yo ni**a leave my sister alone *kicks him where the sun don't shine*

Breana: Thanks Bro

Brian, (smiles) No problem Sissy

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana and Brian: Bye Everybody (Teleports away)

Everybody: BYE!

(Next Question Loading...)

LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: I dare Leo to sing it's raining tacos then date me cuz I kinda have a thing for him.

Min: First off sister, we all do, and second *Snaps Fingers* Here ya go:

Leo:

It's raining tacos

From out of the sky

Tacos

No need to ask why

Just open your mouth and close your eyes

It's raining tacos

Its raining tacos

out in the street

Tacos

All you can eat

Lettuce and shell

cheese and meat

It's raining tacos

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

It's like a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

Bring your sour cre-e-e-eam

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese

It's raining tacos... Oooooooo

Raining tacos.. Ooooooooo

Raining tacos! Ooooooooo

It's raining tacos

Its raining tacos Oooooooo

raining tacos Ooooooo

raining tacos (Shell meat lettuce cheese) Ooooooo

Its raining tacos (Shell meat ch-ch-cheese)

It's raining tacos

Leo: Wait, you said-

Min: THANKS FOR READING!

Min: Thanks! Keep asking! Okay, I, Minnie, promise to include all questions asked for a chapter in the next chapter! KEEP ASKING! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Min: MORE QUESTIONS! WOOO!

Mikey: YEAH DUDE!

Raph: *Covers Ears* CALM DOWN BEFORE I KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT SUNDAY!

Min: No need to shout

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: *Cat girl walks in wearing a two piece bathing suit making Casey drool.* To everyone: I'm back.

Casey: uuuh… *Is too busy eyeing Cat Girl up*

Min: *Shuts Casey's mouth* Good to see that Catty.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Casey: *Kisses him* So you still think April is hot huh? Hotter than me? I have a water park in my lair wanna come?

Casey: *Stupidly* Uh-huh. *Nods Head*  
>Min: I think you broke him.<p>

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Min: YAY! ONE FOR ME! THANK YOU CATTY! *Gives bone-crushing hug*

Cat Girl: To Min: Uh wow you must be very protective of your hair then to hurt Raphael that bad.

Leo: Overprotective is a understatement.

Min: Touch it again Raph, you die.

Raph: I beleive that.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Donnie: Donnie April will get over it. Besides *Whispers* She still writes love notes in her diary about you.

Donnie: Really! *Eyes turn into hearts* Me too!

Min: You have a diary?

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Mikey: I dare you to do the ice bucket challenge.

Mikey: Whats the Ice Bucket Challange?  
>Min: *Shows Clip* Thats what it is.<br>Mikey: Cool! So like at the end I can make someone else do it?

Min: SHELL YEAH!

Mikey: *Dumps Bucket of ice on head* COLD! TOO COLD DUDE! COLD!

(A FEW MINUITES LATER)

Mikey: I choose Min to do It next!

Min: Wooo!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Raphael: I found a baby turtle while coming here and thought you'd might want him so *hands him turtle* here.

Min: Looks like you found Spike Jr!

Raph: Thanks!

Min: Oh. My. Gosh. RAPHIE SAID THANKS! ALERT THE PRESS! CALL THE PRESIDENT OF THE USA! TELL EVERYBODY!

Raph: Shut it shell-brain.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Leo: Oh so its a love triangle then huh? Well I guess since Karai is your step-sister then its Quaser? Yes its Quaser bye bye tell me when your wedding will be!

Min: Leo's Getting Married To My Sister! Bah Haa Haa Haa Haa!

Leo: *Blushes* It was only one date…

Mikey: Leo's getting Married!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Casey: You're coming with me to my lair. * Scoops Casey up bridal style and runs out.*

Casey: Ahhhh!

Min: DON'T BRING 'IM BACK!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Everyone:By guys I'll be back!

Everyone: Bye!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- I dare you to shove a pizza at Raph

Mikey: Sure thing! *Shoves Pizza In Raph's Face*

Raph: MIIIIIKEY!

Mikey: Eep.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- I dare you to hug April and then faint

Donnie: Too easy. *Hugs April*

Min: *Knock Don On The Head Knocking Him Out* And he fainted.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Leo- admit it you like Karai

Leo: I LIKE HER AS A S-I-S-T-E-R! WHy can't you people see that?

Min: Cause you have a picture of her and your always looking at it?  
>Leo: *Blushes* I do not!<p>

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: We're back! *glances at Dark, who is scowling* Um...and I have a feeling the questions will be rather dark today...*bursts out laughing* The puns! The puns!

Dark: Shut up Wolf, and focus. You said you were going first, so go.

Wolf: *grins* Right! Donatello- *glances again at Dark* Actually...I'll save that one for when Dark is less likely to kill me. Casey, I made a new weapon for you. *hands him a metal hockey stick* The button on the side activates an electricity field around the bottom of it, similar to your taser. But with longer reach!

Casey: COOL!

Min: Don't you point it at me… OWWW!  
>Casey: Imma gonna have some fun with this… *Runs round tazing Min*<p>

Min: I HATE YOU!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Dark: *smirks* My turn now. Before I take out my rage on you people, I'll start with something simple. Leo, you're using that sword wrong. Your swings are too wild and wide, leaving yourself open for an attack. The only reason why you're still alive right now is because the one person you haven't sliced in half at the beginning of the battle is Karai, and she wasn't actually going to kill you.

Leo: I think not. I am using my katana the way I was trained. *Swipes Katana back and forth*

Min: HI YA! *Shoots Leo With Practice Arrow*

Leo: OW!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: *chuckles* Oh Leo...you just got told by a nerd...My turn now. And I just want to clarify one thing...*hair lights on fire and wings raise in an intimidating pose* There will be no pushing Casey Jones off cliffs. Got it?

Dark: *shoves Wolf* I think they got it. And that used up your turn.

Min: Awwe! But It seems like fun!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: Oh...drat. Fine, go ahead.

Dark: Donnie and Casey...what would you do if April just...randomly exploded? *holds finger over button with an evil look on face*

Wolf: *eyes widen* Dude! You're not seriously...wait, are you really gonna-?

Dark: *mysterious grin* Perhaps…

Donnie: NOOOO! DONT DO IT!

Casey: REDS TOO CUTE TO DIE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: Now that that's over, it's my turn again! Raph, do you watch wrestling?

Raph: Ways to kick everyones shell.  
>Min: I so need to start watching wrestling…<p>

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Dark: Mikey, what's your darkest secret? Or are you just always happy?

Mikey: *Smiles* My secret is that I'm always happy!

Min: I believe that…

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: And I think that's a wrap for today! Unless Quaser is here…

Min: She will be here next chapter… *Points to wriggling duffle bag* Or maybe shes already here…

Min: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5 Min Goes Ballistic

Cat Girl: *Comes in riding on a black horse* To Everyone:Hey ya'll! Say Hi Demon!

Demon: Whinny!

Min And Mikey: Hi Demon!

Cat Girl: To Casey:*Kisses him* Hey cream puff. You looked good wearing only swim trunks yesterday. Why do you have cat posters all over your room now?

Casey: Err, You were in my room?

Min: She was, Cream Puff!

Cream Puff: Hey! Whatcha do to my name?

Min: I made it more… suitable for Catty's visits. *Sniggers*

Cream Puff: *Glares At Min*

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Raphael:What will you name the baby turtle?

Raph: Yeah, how 'bout tooth?

Min: *Giggles* Tooth? Thats the best you've got? *Giggles again*

Raph: Shut it clown girl.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Min: What's up with calling me Catty? Did you want to come over to my lair and have a sleepover? My lair has an ice skating rink a water park a arena for riding horses and much more!

Min: Well, My sis took CG and I guess Catty appealed to me. And shell yeah! I'd love to come for a slumber party!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Donnie: I stuck a cat Icon on your computer that meow's occasionally so don't freak out when you hear it.

Donnie: *On Laptop* *Completly ignoring Cat Girls warning*

Cat Icon: Mew!

Donnie: ARG!

Min: Ha HA Ha HA HA HA HA!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Mikey: After all the girls come to my place I'll have all the guys over for a sleepover tomorrow so bring treats and stuff.

Kikey: Dude! It will be AWESOME!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Leo:I met Karai she… *Rubs arm revealing two snake bites and bruises* says hi.

Leo: Is she okay?! I was so worried…

Min: ARE YOU OKAY CAT?

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Everyone: Bye I'll be back soon. *Kisses Casey one last time before riding off*

Cream Puff: Wait! Cat Girl! I don't know your name!  
>Min: Gosh, you sound like you're from spiderman… Cream Puff…<p>

Cream Puff: STOP CHANGING MY NAME!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Nala The Cat: Hey guys! who wants to tie casey up?

Min: ME! *Ties Casey up and starts kicking him*  
>THATS for touching my hair!<br>THATS for annoying me!  
>AND THATS for being here!<p>

Everyone Except Min: *Looking at her*

Min: What? It's not like anyone else wouldn't of done it!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Nala The Cat: Donnie kiss april, LEO LIKES KARAI!

April: Why do we get so many of these? *Reads Summary for this* Oh. MIN YOUR DEAD!  
>Min: APRIL YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE THE DARE!<p>

April: Fine. Then you are DEAD! HEAR ME? DEAD! *Kisses Donnei*

Donnie: *Faints*

Min: *Pulls out Plasma cannons* Not. Another. Step.

**Due to me and April having a cat fight, we shall cut this one short. HAVE A NICE DAY!**

Nala The Cat: Raph touch Min's hair!

Raph: Thats a death sentence…

Min: *Cracking Knuckles* You got that right...

Mikey: RAPHIE HAS TO DO IT!

Min: Do it, you die. *Pats hair lovingly*

Raph: Thats the second thing I'm scared of. Your fist.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Dark: If you're using your sword the way you were taught, then I could probably kick your sensei's butt in a sword battle. *looks at Wolf* Pass me your sword

Leo: No, you couldn't!

Wolf: *hand goes protectively around the hilt* No way! You have a glaive! This is my sword!

Dark: *rolls eyes* Hand it over.

Wolf: *glares* No.

Dark: *narrows eyes* Yes.

Wolf: No.

Dark: Yes.

Min: Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty!

**-because this could go on for quite some time, Feather has hijacked the computer system-**

*winged girl walks in*

Feather: *waves* Hi guys! I'm Dark's only TMNT based character. Let's get down to business. I read an interesting argument about why cockroaches are scary, and... *hides behind Raph* I'm officially scared now too.

Raph: See! Someone thinks their scary!

Min: Clowns are scaryier!

Raph: No!

Min: YES!

Raph: No!

**This could take a while… SO lets move on with the knowledge that clowns are scarier than cockroaches… **

Feather: Don, do you even realise how silly you act when around April? It's the most hilarious thing ever! *laughs* And because of that... *shoves April into Casey and Donatello* Group hug!

Donnie: *Enjoying Group Hug*

April: HEY!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Feather: Master Splinter, how hard is it to deal with such rambunctious boys? I had to deal with my siblings all day long until we were able to leave the nest, and they weren't nearly as difficult as these kids.

Master Splinter: It is a pleasure, although they fight more than needed…

**(Next Question Loading…)**

*Dark and Wolf reappear*

Dark: Argument has been settled!

Wolf: *waves* Hiya Feather.

Dark: And so we begin again. Donnie and April, I dare you two to kiss on the lips!

April: *Crosses Arms* I still blame Minnie for this. *Kisses Donnie on the lips*  
>Donnie: *Faints*<p>

April: NOW YOUR HAIR DYES!

Min: Did you say- ARG!

April: *Holding empty bucket of Pink hair dye*

Min: *Eye Twitches* Y-You YOU DYED MY HAIR PINK! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! *Screams and starts firing explosive arrows everywhere* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leo: Everyone out! EVACUATE!

Raph: APRIL! YOU UN-LEASHED HER! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHHHHH!  
>Donnie: APRIL, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!<br>Mikey: I DID EAT THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA!

Everyone except Min and Mikey: Duh!  
>Min: AHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

**Due to me, well, April, dying my hair pink, next question…**

Wolf: *glares at the pair* You ruin everything Dark.

Dark: It was part of our agreement, so deal with it.

Wolf: So...Graph, what do you think of Feather? She's actually almost as strong as me.

Dark: *raises eyebrow* Strength-wise...yes. Technique? No.

Feather: I can hit things without missing! *demonstrates by punching Raph's punching bag, sending it flying across the room* Oops…

Raph: She seems pretty strong *Tiny voice* And cute.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

RANDY AND LEO ARE MY BAES4770: For my next one I dare my oc Jaynalin to fight Raphael with weapons and her weapons are twin katanas then Leo falls in love with her

Min: MMMPH MMMPH MMMHP MHMMM! * Is seen tied up with her Yumi in peices infront of her*  
>Mikey: I SPEAK MPHMM! She says LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!<p>

Raph: Bring it little girl… OWW! *Is beat up by Jaynalin*

Leo: ONG SHE IS SO CUTE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana and Brian: Hey Everybody Bre and Bri are back and ready to ask so questions

Brian: Now Donnie and Casey, Do you think Dark was bluffing when he said he's going to blow up April or was he serious about it?

Casey And Donnie: NO!  
>Min: Mmmph!<p>

Mikey: She says, Yeah, he was, and that wouldn't of been a bad thing, LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY HAIR!

Leo: Should we untie her?

Raph: No, lets keep her tied up… *Pokes Min in the face*

Min: MMMPH MPH!

Mikey: She said: Okay, I don't wanna do this one…

Breana:I though Dark was going loco homie he had them evil eyes

Brian: Bre you better hope Dark will not read what you said about him

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: *smirks* and what's Dark going do about it Bro he can't hurt me anyway Leo, Alright alright you see Karai as a sister I understand Dude no need to explain I understand perfectly *winks*

Leo: Thank you!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: *glace at her* I not even going to ask why you did that Breana so Raph, Are you going to check the turtle? Is it a boy or a girl? Are you going to name it?

Breana: Dude I pretty sure Raphie going to check the turtle

Brian: *shrugs shoulders* You never know he might not

Raph: *Looks under turtle* ITS A GIRL! EWWW!

Mikay: Raphie looked at a turtle!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Donnie, So is April still mad at you?

Brian: Bre have you not read her getting pi**ed at Donnie

Breana: Good point

Donnie: No, shes mad at Min who… SHE GOT OUT!

Min: Tie me up again, I'll go fricking ballistic.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Mikey, Why are you also happy?

Breana: Hmm I have to amit I admired Mikey I admired all you guys y'all are just so awesome rock on *rock sign*

Brian: *smiles* Me too *peace sign*

Mikey: I'm Happy when the worlds happy! Which is always!

Donnie: Makes sense.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Now last but not least the wonderful author Min, Hey I just want to said thank you it's nice to know someone knows exactly how I feel so thanks Min

Min: Awwe! Thanks Breana! *Hugs Her*

Brian: Aw that was so sweet you're such a softy Breana

Breana: * playfully punches him in the arm* Hey shut it you

Brian: * laughs* Man you and Raph have something in common your both Softies

Breana: * shoves him away playfully* Shut it Brian

Brian: Alright I'll stop teasing you Bre and I'm shutting it now

Breana: Hmmp you better

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Now I get the last question Everybody, What's your favorite book

Breana: Mine's Harry Potter

Brian: The Gatekeeper

Leo: Indiana Jones Books

Donnie: The Maze Runner, I like the awesome tech.

April: Twilight

Min: DIVERGENT TRILOGY!

Mikey: 1001 Cool Jokes!

Raph: I don't read. At All.

Casey: Dangerous Things For Boys.

Min: Sure It ain't for girls? Sissy.

Master Splinter: Famous Renaissance Artists

Master Shredder: The Plague.

Min: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Now before we take our leave Brian and I have to tell our favorite guys something

Brian and Breana: Thank you guys for the autographs we hope we didn't freak you out

Breana: I serious hope we didn't

Brian: Don't worry we didn't

Breana: How you know

Brian:I just know

Breana and Brian: Bye Everybody until next time Tmnt rules (throws smoke bombs down again and disappear)

Everyone: BYE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: okay I'll give you a hard dare, first kiss Casey, and then April.

Donnie And Casey: EWWWWWW!

Casey: Not. Happening.

Min: Wussyies. Enjoy cleaning duty fo rlife and Mikey's room.

Donnie: EWWW! Fine. *Kisses Casey's cheek and then throws up*

April: I aint kissing that.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Leo; we all know deep down inside that you have a lot of love for Karai.

Leo: AS A SISTER!  
>Min: Sure buddy, sure…<p>

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: Shove a roach at Raph

Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! *Throws Roach nest at Raph*

Raph: *Sqeals like a little girl and jumps into Min's Arms*  
>Min: Softie. *Shoves Raph off*<p>

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana and Brian: *runs in with cuts and bruises*

Min: OHMYGOSH ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?

Breana: (looks at Brian) You just had to pi** those gangsters off did you you just couldn't resist tipping their motorcycles huh

Brian: Hey they were hitting on you I just couldn't stand by watching those a**h**** hit on you your my twin sister I'm not gonna stand by and watch them do that

Everyone: *Staring at Breana And Brian*

Breana: Um Brian everybody staring at us *sees everybody staring*

Brian: Hi everybody

Breana: What's up everybody

Min: Girl, I know how you feel, Brian is like a male, human version of Quasar.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Now it's questions time Donnie and Raph, Which is better Brain or Brawn because personally I think it's Brawn

Breana: Are you loco homie Brain better

Brian: (chuckles shakes head) Dear little sister everybody knows barwn will always win a fight how's brain going help

Breana: (smirks) How about if your surround by a lot of gangsters and get your a** kicked by not using your brain and retreat

Brian: Have you forgot Bre remember what Master Splitter said to Donnie Don't think just do

Breana: (rolls eyes) No I remember that very clearly Donnie be a dear and tell this foolish boy that Brain is better than Brawn

Donnie: BRAIN IS BETTER THAN BRAWN!

Brian: (scoffs) Foolish you're the foolish one here Sissy Raph tell her that Bawn is way better than brain

Raph: BRAWN IS BETTER THAN BRAIN! Donnie, if you don't believe it, you'll be sorry you didn't sooner.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Wherever Leo, Wait you have a picture of Karai where you keep it in your T Phone?

Brian: And he's said he likes her as an sister oh he's in denial aren't Bre

Breana: (nods) Oh yes he is Bro

Leo: To, uh, remember her by?

Min: He's in denial.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Raph, Why do you like being naughty? You just never like being a goody two shoes

Breana: Dude when has Raph ever been a goody two shoes he's the bad boy aren't that right Raph: *winks*

Brian: Good point

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Donnie, You have a diary hmm and here I'm thinking boys don't write in diary's its nice to met a boy who does

Brian: (chuckles) I think Donnie has a feminine side

Breana: Don't be ashamed Donnie they're nothing wrong with having a feminine side

Donnie: Thank you!  
>Raph: Wuss.<p>

Min: *Punches Raph in the plastron making the crack a little bigger* DIARY'S RULE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Mikey, If you can have anything in the world what would it be?

Breana: He'll probably say pizza and video games

Brian: Shell yeah he will

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Mikey: You got that right BOI!

Breana: Now I hope you guys are ready cause now its dare time

Brian: (looks at Donnie and smirks) Donnie, Kiss Karai in front of Leo

Min: Snaps fingers making Karai teleport here.

Leo: KARAI! *Hugs her*

Donnie: *Kisses Karai on the cheek* DONE!

Leo: *Heart Breaks*

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: This is gonna be good Leo, Make out with Karai!  
>Min: *Rubs hands together* Do. It. *takes out phone and starts camara*<p>

Leo: No!

Karai: *Changes into human form* Turn that off.

Min: No!

Karai: Yes!

Min: No!  
>Leo: *Kisses Karai On The Lips*<p>

Leo: *Bites Leo* EWW!

Leo: OWW!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Raph, Amit you're a Sofie

Raph: I. Am. NOT A SOFTIE!

Min: Yes you are!

Raph: AM NOT! *Punches Min*  
>Min: *Whimpers* You-You hit me!<p>

Raph: Look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-

Min: SOFTIE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Mikey, No eating pizza of playing video games for 2 weeks sorry Mikey

Brian and Breana: Bye everybody See you soon *runs out the door*

Mikey: WHHHHHHY? NOOOOOOO! I HATE ALGAE AND WORMS! NOOOOOO! *Bursts into tears*

Min: PIZZA'S HERE!

Mikey: *Wipes eyes* C-can I have some?  
>Min: Sorry Mike, the dare.<p>

Mikey: *Pouts and Uses puppy eyes* Pwease?  
>Min: LOOK AWAY! TOO CUTE!<p>

Min: Thanks for asking! See you next time! And Remember! ASK AWAY!


End file.
